Love me again
by himemiku
Summary: Ggio dan Soifon putus, gimana ceritanya? baca aja, author nggak pinter bikin summary


A/N : Hai minna~ ini fic GgioSoiku yang pertama, maafkan kalo geje gini. ini juga terinspirasi dari pengalamanku sendiri T_T, tapi yang jelas akhir dari fic ini ga sama dengan pengalamanku, halaahh,,, malah curhat, ya deh met baca, n jangan lupa Ripyunya ku tunggu^^

Warning :

Geje, AU, OOC, Typo bertaburan dimana-mana, dan kekurangan lainnya.

Disclaimer :

Bleach punya Om Tite Kubo seorang.

* * *

><p><strong>Cinta itu begitu indah, bila kau benar-benar merasakannya<strong>

**Begitu dalam, melampaui akal pikiran manusia**

**Meski hati terluka**

**Air mata yang jatuh, bukanlah kepedihan**

**Melainkan rasa senang**

**Senang karena bertemu denganmu**

**Senang karena melihatmu**

**Senang karena mencintaimu…**

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut gelap dengan dua kepang rambut berhiaskan pita putih yang merupakan ciri khasnya tengah membenarkan pita seragamnya yang tadi sempat melenceng dari tempat seharusnya. Terlihat dari seragamnya, dia adalah salah satu siswi Las Noches Gakuen, sebuah sekolah swasta yang di huni oleh siswa-siswi terpilih yang memiliki kecerdasan dan kekayaan yang wah. Gadis itu kini memandang halaman sekolahnya, lebih tepatnya pada seorang lelaki yang yang ada di sana. Walaupun jarak mereka jauh, tapi si gadis berkepang dua ini selalu bias menemukan sosok lelaki yangselalu memenuhi pikiran dan hatinya. Shaolin Soifon. Itulah nama sang gadis.

"Ggio," desisnya pelan.

Senyumnya yang semula mengembang kini mulai mengembalikan posisi yang semestinya, atau lebih tepatnya raut wajahnya menjadi sendu. Air mata mulai berkumpul di sudut matanya. sebentar saja, air mata itu sudah tumpah, karena bulu matanya tak sanggup lagi menahan beban bendungan air yang di keluarkan oleh kelenjar air mata. Buliran air itu menyusuri pipi mulus sang pemilik, berbelok sedikit ke arah dagu, setelahnya jatuh tertarik gravitasi bumi dan mendarat di lantai loteng las Noches Gakuen. Ya, Soifon sedang berada di lantai lima a.k.a loteng.

Jemari lentik yang bertautan dengan pembatas loteng itu kini melemah, jatuh seperti tak ada aliran energi untuk membuatnya tetap bertahan memegang pembatas itu. Soifon menyeka air matanya. Berbalik dan lari meninggalkan tempat itu. Agar tak banyak waktu dan air mata yang terbuang hanya karena melihat seorang lelaki di bawah sana, lelaki dengan kepang satu dan warna mata emas yang sedang bercengkrama dengan gadis berrambut hijau.

.

.

.

"Ggio…"

Lelaki yang di panggil Ggiopun menoleh pada sumber suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Yo, ada apa kucing?" sahut Ggio asal-asalan.

"Grr,, jangan panggil aku begitu," tandas lelaki dengan rambut biru langit yang tadi menyapa Ggio, dia pun mendekati Ggio.

"Ahaha… ok ok, katakana saja Grimmjow, ada apa?" Ggio menyunggingkan senyumnya. Tapi tak di tanggapi oleh lelaki yang diberi lempar sentum indah milik Ggio Vega, yaitu Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu," grimmjow mengambil tempat, menduduki kursi kosong di depan Ggio dengan membalikkan badannya kebalakang, menghadap Ggio.

"Katakan saja," jawab Ggio santai.

"Kau yakin tidak akan marah, dan janji akan menjawabnya?" Tanya Grimmjow ragu-ragu.

"Entahlah, itu tergantung kucing," Ggio menekan suaranya pada kata 'kucing'.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku tidak akan mengatakannya, kau lihat saja sendiri pemandangan di luar sana," Grimmjow sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping, kearah jendela memberi isyarat untuk memperjelas perkataannya.

Ggio mengikuti arah gerakan kepala Grimmjow, dan…

DEG

Pandangan Ggio kini pada gadis berkepang dua yang sedang berada tak jauh dari kelasnya, di bawah pohon sakura yang bunganya tengah bermekaran. Lalu ada beberapa yang jatuh dan salah satunya mendarat mulus di rambut gadis berkepang dua tadi.

_Ggio POV_

Aku menolehkan kepalaku mengikuti gerakan kepala Grimmjow, sepertinya dia ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padaku.

DEG

Jantungku seakan berhenti sebentar, sebelum akhirnya berdetak dengan irama yang lebih cepat. Soifon.

Aku melihatnya di bawah pohon sakura itu, dan siapa dia? Kenapa berdua dengan Soifon?

Otakku penuh dengan pertanyaan yang begitu saja muncul. Sebelum akhirnya aku tersadar dengan suara panggilan Grimmjow.

"Hoy… kau tak apa kan Ggio?" Grimmjow melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku untuk menyadarkanku.

"Ah,, Ehm ya, aku taka pa, memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku sok tidak mengerti.

"Kau yakin tak apa? Dia mantan pacarmukan? Bukannya kalian baru putus?" rentetan pertanyaan Grimmjow menyerbuku.

"…" Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa, aku rasa Grimmjow sudah tahu jawabanku.

"Secepat itukah wanita memiliki pengganti? Mungkin dari segi fisik dia memang tampan, dan juga kakak kelas, aku dengar banyak fans girlnya," Grimmjow menjelaskan sambil melihat kea rah Soifon dan lelaki itu lagi.

"…" lagi-lagi aku hanya terdiam.

"Ah ya, aku ingat namanya, kalau tidak salah dia kelas 12-1 Byakuya Kuchiki,"

Aku membelalakkan mataku saat mendengar Grimmjow menyebutkan nama itu, nama yang awalnya tak istimewa, sekarang telah dengan sempurna membuatku membenci nama itu.

_End POV_

Hari-hari sudah berlalu, terasa sangat lama. Soifon berjalan beriringan dengan Byakuya menuju loteng sekolah.

"Tak menangis lagi Soifon?" tanya Byakuya.

"Ehm,, tidak nii," Soifon menyunggingkan senyumnya, lalu kembali melihat ke halaman sekolah, mencari-cari sosok yang dia cintai.

"Masih mencari?" Tanya Byakuya lagi.

"Hehehe… begitulah," Soifon menjawab pertannyaan Byakuya tetapi pandangannya tetap pada halam sekolah itu.

"Hh…" Byakuya menghela nafas, lalu bersandar pada pembatas loteng itu. Pandangannya tertuju pada langit biru di atas.

Sementara Soifon sibuk memperhatikan lelaki yang kini telah ia temukan di halaman itu, senyum kembali menghiasi wajah Soifon.

Byakuya lalu menolehkan kepalanya pada gadis di sebelahnya.

"Dasar aneh, tersenyum sendiri padahal tak ada yang lucu," sindir Byakuya.

"Eh,, nii, kenapa memperhatikan aku?" Soifon langsung menundukkan wajahnya yang mulai merona.

"Ayo turun, aku bias mati sakit hati jika melihatmu terus memperhatikan lelaki itu," Byakuya menggamit tangan Soifon lalu mengajaknya pergi dari tempat itu.

"Ayo,, jangan cemburu nii," Soifon tersenyum jahil pada kakak kelasnya itu. Lalu mengikutinya.

.

.

.

**Perasaan ini tak perlu tersampaikan lagi**

**Cinta ini tak perlu balasan lagi**

**Cukup ku simpan di hati**

**Merasakannya dalam-dalam**

**Begitu damai**

**Sembari melihat dan mengingat wajahmu**

**Haya itu yang kubutuhkan**

**Untuk obat rasa sakit ini**

**Setelahnya, aku bisa tersenyum lagi**

**Dan tu semua karenamu.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Di halaman sekolah, Ggio menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat ke arah loteng sekolah, berharap menemukan seseorang di sana.

"Aku tetap mencintaimu Soifon," desisnya pelan, lalu Ggio tersenyum dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

"Aku rasa dia sudah memiliki penggantiku, dan senang sekarang," kata Ggio suatu hari pada Grimmjow.

"Aku rasa tidak," jawab Grimmjow.

"Dari mana kau bisa menyimpulkan itu?" selidik Ggio.

"Aku bisa melihat gadis itu masih sering melihatmu sambil tersenyum," jawab Grimmjow sambil menepuk bahu Ggio.

"Entahlah, tapi melihat dia bersama Kuchiki itu membuatku tak yakin," Ggio menolehkan kepalanya melihat Gimmjow.

"Hey, kau menyerah?" Grimmjow menyimpulkan sendiri.

"Entahlah," jawab Ggio asal.

Lalu seorang gadis nerrambur hijau, yang bernama sunsun mendekati mereka.

"Ggio." panggilnya.

Ggio menolehkan kepalanya untuk memandang gadis itu.

"Ya Sunsun?" jawab Ggio.

"Aku mau pulang dengan Starkk-nii nanti," Sunsun menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Ah, begitu ya, artinya hilang sudah tanggunganku mengantar adik tiriku ini," Ggio tersenyum jahil sanbil mengusap-usap kepala Sunsun.

"Hey, aku bukan kucing, jauhkan tanganmu!" Sunsun lalu memegang tangan Ggio lalu menjauhkannya dari kepalanya, sementara Grimmjow tersenyum kecut, merasa tersinggung atas kata-kata Sunsun tentang kucing tadi.

"Hahaha,, tak usah khawatir Grimm, predikat kucing masih milikmu kok," kata Ggio saat mengetahui tingkah Grommjow.

"Sialan kau," Grimmjow menjitak kepala Ggio sambil tertawa senang.

.

.

.

_Soifon POV_

Aku sedang tiduran di kasur kamarku sambil memandang bintang-bintang yang terlihat dari kaca jendela kamarku. Lalu aku menghela nafas dan membetulkan posisi tidurku.

"Dia pasti sudah tak mencintaiku lagi,"

"Siapa gadis itu ya? secepat itukah memiliki penggantiku?"

"Aarrgghhh,, sudahlah Soifon relakan dia, relakan,"

Semalam suntuk aku terus berbicara sendiri sambil menatap bintang, banyak hal yang ingin ku ketahui, tapi aku tak punya keberanian untuk mencari tahu.

Tiba-tiba Kaa-san memanggilku.

"Soifon..." Kaa-san sedikit berteriak, bermaksud agar aku mendengarnya.

"Ya, Kaa-san sebentar," Aku segera keluar dari kamarku dan menurunu tangga menuju Kaa-sanku.

"Ada apa Kaa-san?" tanyaku.

"Belikan beberapa belanjaan ini di supermarket," kata Kaa-san sambil menyerahkan daftar belanjaan padaku.

"Ah, Kaa-san, kenapa malam-malam begini sih?" kataku sewot.

"Kaa-san lupa sayang," jawab Kaa-san dengan senyum malu-malu.

"Yasudah,"

Aku segera meninggalkan rumahku dan berjalan menuju supermarket di persimpangan yang tak terlalu jauh dari rumahku. Saat aku tengah mencari susu aku bertemu dengan Ggio.

"E-eh Ggio," kataku terkejut.

"Soifon," jawabnya tak kalah terkejutnya denganku.

"Sedang apa?" tanya ku basa-basi.

"Ehm tak ada, aku hanya ingin membeli beberapa botol susu, karena persediaan di rumah sudah habis," Ggio menjelas kan maksudnya sambil mengambil beberapa botol susu.

Kami berjalan bersamaan menuju kasir, lalu setelah membayar belanjaan itu, Ggio mengajakku pulang bersama. Di jalan, kami sempat banyak bercerita, dan aku sekarang tahu kalau gadis yang bersama Ggio waktu itu adalah adik tirinya, hatiku lega begitu mendengarnya.

Lalu Ggio mengajakku berhenti sebentar di taman yang juga dekat rumahku.

"Soifon, aku ingin berbicara padamu,"

"Ya? katakan saja," jawabku sambil tersenyum, aku tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangku.

"Ehm,, apa kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi?" tanya Ggio langsung.

Pipiku merona mendengar pertanyaannya, dan aku segera menundukkan kepalaku.

"Ke-kenapa kau menyanyakan itu?" tanyaku masih dalam keadaan menunduk.

"Karena aku ingin tahu, dan aku tak mau hanya aku yang masih merasakan cinta ini," Ggio mendekatkan diri padaku.

Sontak aku mengangkat wajahku melihat Ggio. Tiba-tiba Ggio memelukku dengan erat.

"Aku masih mencintaimu Soifon, kembalilah padaku, kumohon," suara Ggio begitu lembut dan membuat rona merah pada pipiku naik dua tingkat. lalu aku membalas pelukannnya, tanpa melapas tas belanjaku. sepertinya aku lupa masih membawa tas belanja itu, aku terlalu senang dengan keadaan ini.

"Aku juga masih mencintaimu Ggio," jawabku singkat.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kau kembali menjadi milikku," kata Ggio sambil tersenyum manis dan mencoba mendongakkan kepalaku agar melihatnya.

"A-aku pikir kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi, aku sampai menangis tiap malam memikirkannya," kini aku memegang ujung bajunya manja.

"Kenapa kau berfikir begitu? dasar bodoh, maafkan aku sudah membuatmu menangis," Ggio menyibakkan beberapa poni rambutku agar wajahku terlihat lebih jelas.

aku yakin sekarang dia bisa melihat pipiku yang memerah.

"Aku merindukanmu Soifon," Ggio kembali memelukku sebentar.

"Aku juga Ggio," jawabku.

Malam itu cintaku kembali, kehangatannya yang sempat ku rindukan hadir lagi, berbagai mimik wajahnya yang ceria, jahil, marah, dan cemburu dapat kulihat lagi, tangannya dapat kuraih kembali, senyumnya akan kembali menyambutku di sekolah, dan ciumannya yang manis selalu kunantikan, sebagai cara penyampaian betapa cintanya dia padaku.

Kesalahan terbesarku adalah mengira-ngira perasaan orang yang ku cinta tanpa tahu apa perasaan yang sebenarnya yang ternyata dugaankupun salah.

**OWARI**

ahh selesei, maaf ya geje gini...==

thanks dah baca,

Mind to ripyu..^^


End file.
